You're my most important person
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: When Kaoru sees Hikaru dancing with Haruhi, he's happy for his brother, but jealous that he can't be the one dancing with him. Some obsessed clients manage to upset kaoru, confuse Hikaru, and essentially, pull the two brothers together. HikaruKaoru


AN: Wow, third ouran fic. Not much to say here. Enjoy. Oh, this is twincest, I've warned you.

Disclaimer: As I have stated before, if I owned ouran there'd be more twincest.

/…/…/…/

The host club was hosting another dance party, and Kaoru pondered if their Lord or 'King' as he liked to refer to himself as, was running out of ideas. They seemed to have a lot of dances lately, not that any of the girls particularly minded.

He sighed as he watched Hikaru ask Haruhi for a dance. Some of the girls were gossiping about how sweet it was, but Kaoru just sighed as he watched Hikaru lead her to the dance floor.

It was true Hikaru was finally becoming at least a little aware of his feelings. Lately he'd spent even more time with Haruhi then usual, and girls were starting to send him sympathetic looks. If they could tell Hikaru was spending less time with him, then it must be more extreme then he thought.

He was happy for his brother. Well that's what he kept trying to tell himself. Truth was he missed him a lot. He missed it just being the two of them, staying up all hours of the night coming up with new and creative acts, and just being with his brother. It was amazing how much of a hypocrite he was, wanting Hikaru to be happy with Haruhi but at the same time wanting him to come back to him.

_This isn't about you, it's about Hikaru. He deserves to be happy and you don't have the right to interfere with that, no matter what you feel about him._

Kaoru had realized a while ago that the acts, for him, weren't acts. Although it was wrong, he loved his brother more then the way a brother should, a way that was so taboo that even their parents might disown them if they were to actually have a relationship.

He watched as Hikaru twirled Haruhi around and had to look away. Despite wanting Hikaru to be happy he was jealous.

A couple of girls materialized in front of him, almost as if out of thin air. He managed a weak smile for them. "Hello lovely ladies, would one of you like to share a dance?"

But it appeared the girls were here on a mission. One of them swallowed nervously before looking over to Hikaru, who was bowing to Haruhi as the dance ended. "Kaoru, does it bother you that Hikaru spends so much time with Haruhi?"

Kaoru froze. It had finally happened, someone had asked him outright if he was upset about Hikaru and Haruhi, and for the acts sake, he'd have to answer honestly. Before he could though, he could already feel his eyes tear up slightly of their own accord.

The girls immediately started apologizing. "We're sorry Kaoru-kun, we didn't mean to make you upset," one of them said, lying a gentle hand on his arm. "You don't have to answer, we understand."

Meanwhile, another girl had begun dancing with Hikaru. Hikaru grinned at her and asked if she was having a good time, but he wasn't prepared for her next question. "Hikaru, are you and Kaoru drifting apart?"

"Why would you say that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well," she said bashfully. "You spend a lot of time with Haruhi now."

Hikaru stared at her, unconsciously slowing down his dancing. Was he spending less time with Kaoru? Sure he'd spent a lot more time with Haruhi, but he hadn't been ignoring Kaoru or anything had he?

"Wait," he interrupted his thoughts. "How did you know I was Hikaru?'

The girl frowned. "Because Kaoru is the one who's never smiling."

Hikaru had now stopped dancing completely and was staring blankly at the girl. If the fangirls had noticed something was wrong and he hadn't, what kind of brother was he? He dropped the girls hands, who didn't look offended in the least, and scanned the room for his twin. He found him not far away, surrounded by a few apologetic looking girls.

_Is he…crying?_

He swiftly made his way across the room to where Kaoru was. A couple of the girls looked nervous at his presence, and a couple even looked angry with him. He ignored them though and stopped in front of his twin. "Kaoru what's wrong?"

Kaoru looked at the ground in a very uke fashion, and Hikaru could already tell he was starting an act for the girls. "Hikaru…you broke your promise. You promised to dance with me four times everytime you danced with Haruhi, but you only danced with me twelve times and five with her."

The girls cooed at his downcast expression and Hikaru gently lifted Kaoru's chin to look him in the eyes. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you. Next time, I'll dance with you ten times anytime I dance with _anyone_," he said as he caressed Kaoru's cheek carefully. The girls squealed in the background as he pushed closer, Kaoru whispering his name. Their lips were so close that when he said "Kaoru," they brushed, like a whisper of wind between them. The girls watched with bated breath as Hikaru rubbed his nose teasingly against Kaoru's, who blushed in response.

In unison they rose and grinned, each holding out a hand for a girl to dance with. The party then continued without a hitch.

Soon it was time for the last dance. By now it was late and everyone was sleepy and happy, smiling at the prospect of having one of the host member's last dance. Haruhi determinedly moved towards Hikaru and asked boldly if he would dance with her.

Kaoru smiled sadly. This was it; his brother would finally have Haruhi and could be happy…without him. Not wanting to stick around to see the dance, and not caring much if Kyouya bit his head off about it later, he began to walk towards the exit.

But before he made it, he felt someone catch his hand. Assuming it was a girl wishing for his last dance, he turned to tell her he didn't much feel like it with his brother having a new love interest. He was quite surprised to instead see Hikaru standing there. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru merely smiled. "Dance with me?"

"What about Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, trying to find her in the crowd.

He just laughed lightly. "Didn't you hear my promise? The last dance is always reserved for only you."

Kaoru smiled and allowed Hikaru to lead him to the middle of the dance floor, placing one hand on his waist while capturing Kaoru's hand in his own. Kaoru placed his free hand on Hikaru's shoulder and they moved slowly to the music. Girls on the sidelines smiled and awed at the brotherly display.

"I always thought, you and Haruhi," Kaoru said, glancing away from Hikaru and setting his sights on his shoulder instead. Hikaru pulled him closer and he looked back up at him.

"Haruhi is my friend. She can tell us apart, but she'll never replace you. You're my most important person."

Kaoru blushed lightly at the comment, trying to figure out how he'd mistaken their friendship for a crush. Hikaru leaned closer, and for a moment Kaoru wasn't sure. This was illegal, against the law, what if the fangirls didn't accept this much brotherly love? But all this doubts melted away as soon as Hikaru's lips found his.

They didn't hear the girl's sudden screams of excitement, didn't see Tamaki's horrified face, and didn't notice Kyouya's glare of 'this better be popular.' Kaoru felt like he had melted on the spot, and moved closer to Hikaru, not wanting the moment to end. There was no way this could be illegal, because this felt like the most right thing he had done in his entire life.

When they finally broke away, both had the grace to blush at the cheering girls. Tamaki was staring at them, obviously shocked that there was more between them then brotherly love. Kyouya was nodding, realizing the girls had accepted it and was already calculating the added profits they could get. Hikaru smiled at Kaoru and pulled him close, holding him against his chest.

"And to think, now the things we discuss at host club will be completely true," Hikaru whispered in his ear.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru pulled away but merely laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this one more sure then the last. The girls who had essentially brought this moment on were cheering loudest of all, and Hikaru smirked as he picked up Kaoru bridal style.

"If you'll excuse us ladies, we have some catching up to do." Hikaru winked at the girl who had danced with him earlier and she blushed as they made their way out of the building.

Kaoru nuzzled against Hikaru's neck, and Hikaru pulled him close, protectively. "Things will be different now."

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, they'll be much better." Kaoru smiled.

For the first time in his life, he was glad he had judged Hikaru's feelings wrong.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Yes it did turn into fluff, but there's enough stories out there where it's all angst. Anyway I need to note, the lines where they are putting on the act for the girls (the you promised to dance 4 times with me thing?) that I saw in an anime skit, so I did not create it. Those like, three lines inspired this entire story.

Alright, review. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
